


Avaritia

by XIII4



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Ava wants the Dandelions to live, Character Study, Gen, Little Dialogue, One Shot, She considers herself the traitor among them, even before her fellow Foretellers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIII4/pseuds/XIII4
Summary: Ava had always known that her name was related - connected - to avarice. At the beginning, she didn't understand why she felt it, but as time went, she understood very much of it.
Relationships: Ava & Brain, Ava & Foretellers (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Gula (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts), Ava & the Dandelions
Kudos: 24





	Avaritia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Avarice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891814) by [awtuscany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtuscany/pseuds/awtuscany). 



Ava had always known that her name was related - connected - to avarice. She is pretty much sure that her fellow Foretellers had looked at her as someone greedy in some way, only that they hadn’t discovered it yet. They though that they were subtle, but they were in fact not so much.

“Hmn…” She hummed in wonder, as she heard again their conversations about her. How she had been less present than before, how she disappears every so often to recruit all the best wielders from every faction and offered them to join hers, to them train them in a hidden place.

Her Little Dandelions, the faction she created in secret from the others in her Master’s orders. She’d been told to recruit those with strong hearts, that they are going to be the light of the future for the light to not perish in darkness after the Keyblade War, she’d been told that her faction was going to survive no matter what, for they are the light to save the future.

Even when the others began to doubt her, she never strayed from her role—that later, turned into a mission. She’d been given a Book of Prophecies, and she read it to the last page after being given the book. Ava wanted to know as much as possible of the situation, she was greedy in that aspect, and something else she was very greedy about.

She wanted to save her Dandelions, Ava didn’t want them to suffer this fate that was given to them.

After that, she had gone to appoint five union leaders that were going to represent each faction, as told by the Master of Masters. The Dandelions she saw more promising as leader for the better tomorrow.

  * Lauriam
  * Striletzia
  * Skuld
  * Brain
  * Ephemer



Those were the five leader she had appointed each leader as the book had said. Striletzia was supposed to have her Book of Prophecies, but Ava wanted to change the future for the better. She would do anything to preserve the light of the Dandelions, until the very end.

So, she gave Brain the book, and task him with the mission to change destiny. His brain would help him with that, she knew it, so she had to wait and see everything unfold.

There were also other Dandelions who caught her attention.

  * Elrena
  * Ventus
  * Chosen



The Chosen was the key to this mission to go smoothly as possible. That person will help the Dandelions as much as possible.

Her mission began to create a rift between the Foretellers, as the knowledge of a traitor amongst them was reveal, but she didn’t care about the traitor, at all. Gula had the page that talked about the traitor, and when he was suspected to be the traitor, as he had the knowledge for a long time and had not said anything, she helped him escape.

But it was also amusing, she could say.

Because she knew who the traitor was.

It was her.

She was the traitor amongst them.

She was the one going against what she was told to do, going against her fellow Foretellers for the sake of her Dandelions.

Ava also knew a piece of information that could very much be vital on the plan. Long ago, the Master of Master gave her a piece of paper she didn’t understood back then, but now she did. And it very much surprised her why the Master of Masters gave her the paper in the first place.

“Because you are greedy.” He’d said, and she finally understood.

And when the Keyblade War was reaching its climax. She freed her heart into the sky, waiting for a Dandelion to remember her in the future.

After all, she was greedy. She wanted to be with her Dandelions until her life ends naturally.


End file.
